YSHDT.com
YSHDT.com, also known as YouShouldntHaveDoneThat.com, was a website used in the first arc of JohnisDead, the YSHDT Arc. The site is no longer being used in the ARG, and anything found on it is non-canon. Pages YSHDT.com was a host to a number of pages. Though they updated fairly often, they usually held a consistent theme and usage throughout the ARG. /index The home page for YSHDT.com. This is the first page users found. This page usually hosted .swf files, often in the form of short videos. None of these .swf files are in our archives, though you can still read a summary of them down below. This page would often redirect users to other pages or websites after a set amount of time. /news The second page users found. Usually hosted newspaper articles written by Douglas P., though not exclusively. Only used a few times throughout the ARG. /linked This page was only used once. It further connects the site to BEN, having an underwater theme and outright having an image of BEN hidden within an SSTV signal. /warning Another page that was only used a couple of times. Taunted the players, warning that curiosity would get the better of them. Hinted for them to find /home. /home Not actually a home page. This page had a baseball theme. Directly called out the player group, the Internet Detectives, by playing their associated theme song and calling them brats. Hinted that the actual game hadn't even started. /help This page was seemingly mocking players asking for help. While at first it only contained the word "No", it would later have the word repeated hundreds of times, even forming a face out of the word "No". After this, it would change to a photo of the storm drain Mason was trapped in, further stressing that he needed out 'help'. /vincent A fairly important page, despite only being used a few times. Showed the three transformations from Majora's Mask, and confirmed that Deku Link symbolizes Doug. Later confirmed that Zora Link symbolizes Mason. /them This page had a big effect on players, as it displayed actual photos of four users playing the game. However, it would later be revealed that two of the players shown, John and Dawn, were actually GM's all along. This page continued referencing specific players when the states and countries of several users were shown. /notes Another page that directly called out the playerbase, though this time via their usernames. Though not directly written, the usernames were still clearly being referenced within the poem, e.g. "Wolves for cats. Circles for squares," referencing the users Wolfcat and Circlehunter. /yes Another page that seemed to taunt players. When first found, the only thing on the page was a small red dot. This was a reference to a small red dot found on a newspaper clipping on /news, which many players speculated over. Over time, this dot grew larger. /'no' A very creepy page. Nearly completely black except for a screaming, eyeless face. Connections to the moon are found within the source. Only used once. /come Another page calling out specific players. Took the states and countries found on /them and added disturbing arms made of darkness extending from Florida towards them. Over time, the darkness emitting from the arms on this page grew. /18203 Displayed a photo of a radio tower with red blinking lights. The only update this page received was one of the lights changed to green. /psychology A photo of some notes written about the players as a whole. Never updated. /networking A page that hosted a number of files. These files were often password protected on top of being ciphered, requiring a lot of work to get into. The files themselves can be found down below. Would update with more files to unlock occasionally. Updates Below is a timeline documenting the various page changes and updates found on YSHDT.com. Images, audio files, text, source code, and solved ciphers are all archived below. 1/22/15 Page - yshdt.com * Title of page - "It's been too long." * Source - "The sky is falling, the people are crying. Where is your link now?" * Audio - "Game over.wav" - Reversed music box version of the game over theme from the original Legend of Zelda * Images - "soon.png" - Eyeless Twilight Princess Link with the text "I’m still waiting. Let’s play again soon.” Soon.png Yshdtcom.png 2/13/15 Page - yshdt.com/index * Other - "dontstickaround.swf" - A swf file that showed the Oath to Order being played followed by the Skull Kid's laugh * Other - Page would redirect users to yshdt.com/news after the swf finished playing Page - yshdt.com/news * Title of page - "0" * Source - "What does he know?" * Images - "1s.png" - Highschool newspaper clipping written by Douglas P. about a 'spiritual discovery,' Capitalized letters spell out 'LINKED', leading users to yshdt.com/linked. A single red dot can be seen at the bottom of the article, being the only color in the entire image. 1s.png Page - yshdt.com/linked * Title of page - "Linked" * Images - "blue.jpg" - View from underwater looking at the surface * Images - "eulb.png" - Hidden within the SSTV signal, displays image of BEN and a game over screen * Audio - "eulb.wav" - SSTV signal, creates the image "eulb.png" Blue.jpg Gameover.png Page - yshdt.com/warning * Title of page - "Untitled Document" * Text - Curiosity killed that cat. That's what the mother said to the brat. But the cat didn't listen. And then lost it's vision. Because it couldn't find it's way home. Go home. * Images - "gohome.png" - Hidden within the SSTV signal, tells us we need to save "him", find "home", and that we only have four days * Audio - "Soon.wav" - SSTV signal, creates the image "gohome.png", only played after the page 404'd Signal1.png 2/15/15 Page - yshdt.com/warning * Text - For more information please see "/home" Page - yshdt.com/home * Title - "Play Ball" * Text - "warning.txt" - Hidden within "home.bmp" - “How can you play a game you haven’t even started?” * Images - "home.bmp" - Baseball diamond with the batter between first and home base with a line leading towards third base - Contains "warning.txt" hidden within the image file * Audio - "brats.wav" - Internet Detectives theme song with a quiet "No" whispered at the end ((This version was not saved, down below is the original Internet Detectives Theme song)) home.jpg 2/16/15 Page - yshdt.com/news * Text - Hidden within "1s.png" - I wish I could go back. The father is now who he seemed. He is not what he seemed. He hurt us. He hurt him. I just want to go back. Back in time. Back before I betrayed my mother. Before I joined this religion. I'm scared mommy. - Doug Page - yshdt.com/index * Title - "..." * Source - "Linked." * Other - "Game over.swf" - A swf file that shows Deku Link being killed. The game over screen appears with the "No" option highlighted. Different "Dawn of the ___ Day" screens from Majora's Mask cycled through before corrupting * Other - Page would redirect users to letschasethemouse.blogspot.com after the swf finished playing 2/18/15 Page - yshdt.com/help * Title - "Untitled Document" * Text - "No." 2/20/15 Page - yshdt.com/index * Title - "...." * Source - "/vincent" * Other - "swf.swf" - A swf file that plays the Inverted Song of Time before cutting to a photo of a window where we can hear heavy breathing. The word "No" appears before ending Page - yshdt.com/vincent * Title - "1" * Source - "He may be given more time to live yet." * Images - "Doug.jpg" - Photo of Deku Link transformation, clicking links to letschasethemouse * Images - "2.png" - Photo of Goron Link transformation * Images - "3.png" - Photo of Zora Link transformation * Images - "him.bmp" - Photo of Patrem's avatar from Within Hubris * Audio - "time.wav" - A continuous sound, similar to a drum or percussion instrument ((Not archived)) * Other - Clicking the Deku Link photo would redirect the user to Doug's blog, letschasethemouse Doug.jpg 2.png 3.png him.png 2/22/15 Page - yshdt.com/them * Title - "These" * Source - "EXECUTION BY ELECTROCUTION USUALLY PERFORMED USING AN ELECTRIC CHAIR IS AN EXECUTION METHOD ORIGINATING IN THE UNITED STATES IN WHICH THE CONDEMNED PERSON IS STRAPPED TO A SPECIALLY BUILT WOODEN CHAIR AND ELECTROCUTED THROUGH ELECTRODES PLACED ON THE HEAD AND LEG THIS EXECUTION METHOD WAS CREATED BY EMPLOYEES OF THOMAS EDISON DURING THE WAR OF CURRENTS." * Images - "table.jpg" - Photo of a simple table surface, used as a background image * Images - "getthenotes.png" - Image of four photos of individual players - DawnofaNewDay, CircleHunter, Eve, and John. John's face is blurred and his eyes are bleeding. Eve has no eyes. The Link elegy statue is in the corner of Dawn's photo. The Zora elegy statue is seen behind CircleHunter. * Audio - "wet.wav" - The sound of rainfall ((Not archived)) table.jpg Getthenotes.png 3/3/15 Page - yshdt.com/index * Title - "You must act, for you cannot ‘save’ him" * Other - "Name.swf" - A swf file that shows the photos from yshdt.com/vincent. Deku Link's photo is highlighted before the word "No" appears over it. Zora Link's photo is then selected and the file select screen from Majora's Mask appears. The first file's name is "Douglas", The second file, which is empty, is selected Page - yshdt.com/notes * Title - "Documents" * Source - A cipher is hidden in the source. The solution hints that there are traitors among the players, before referencing multiple player names in the form of a riddle: There is one among you who is a traitor. There are two among you who must die. There are three that are thieving. And all are waiting. One of these will be your salvation. A soul for a soul. An eye for an eye. Light for dark. Circles for squares. Men for women. Wolves for cats. * Images - "notes.png" - An image of some notes talking about Luna's will and those who are trying to stop her. Manipulation of time is mentioned. The cipher that appears in the image is the same that appears in the page source Notes.png Page - yshdt.com/help * Title - "HELP" * Text - "No." ((The word "No." is repeated 789 more times on this page)) * Text - "Masks.txt" - Hidden within "No.bmp" Your mask is everything. You wear it when you talk to others. You wear it during rough times. And during good times. You wear it to show what you'd like to be outwardly. And hide what you are inwardly. A mask protects your identity. It protects your soul. It protects you from others, and yourself. Your mask is everything. Then... What are you, without your mask? * Image - "No.bmp" - A disturbing face made up of the word "No." Contains "Masks.txt." hidden within the image file no.png Page - yshdt.com/yes * Title - "r" * Images - "millett_5moa_popup.jpg" - A single red dot, reminiscent of the single red dot on "1s.png" dot.jpg 3/13/15 Page - yshdt.com/index * Title - "It’s lonely out here." * Images - "eyes.bmp" - The "Gray Man" from LSD: Dream Emulator is in the left eye, while the words "Azure Rebirth," a reference to one player's old project, is hidden in the right. Contains "orange.jpg" hidden within the image file * Images - "orange.jpg" - Hidden within "eyes.bmp" Photo of an orange, foggy, snowy location suburban location * Audio - "itshardtobreathe.wav" - The sounds of someone struggling to breathe eyes.png orange.jpg Page - yshdt.com/news * Title - "01" * Images - "spire.jpg" - A misty photo of a strangely shaped building * Audio - "mumble.wav" - A very low pitched voice. When sped it it reveals a message from Doug directed towards Mason. The archived version below has been sped up. Mason, you are a bane on my existence now. In the past, you were an ally. In the future, you are my foe. You’ve done great things for us, and also terrible things. It’s time to hunt you down and finish what I started in 2009. spire.jpg Page - yshdt.com/them * Title - "THEM" * Images - "knownlocations.jpg" - A picture showing the various locations of several players in the Internet Detectives Knownlocations.jpg Page - yshdt.com/no * Title - "." * Source - An excerpt from a Wikipedia article about the Chinese Mooncake Festival is hidden within the page source The festival is intricately linked to the legends of Chang E, the mythical Moon Goddess of Immortality. According to “Li-Ji”, an ancient Chinese book recording customs and ceremonies, the Chinese Emperor should offer sacrifices to the sun in spring and the moon in autumn. * Images - "no.jpg" - A screaming, eyeless face. The word "No" is seen off to the left of the face. no.jpg Page - yshdt.com/yes * Title - "." * Images - "red.png" - A much bigger red dot than before Red.png 4/11/15 Page - yshdt.com/index * Title - "..." * Source - "the final set of autonomic reactions in the 20 – 60 seconds before sinking underwater, and to the untrained eye can look similar to calm safe behavior" * Images - "help.jpg" - Image of a storm drain * Images - "me.jpg" - Image of either water or a blurry smear, used as the background image * Audio - "rain.mp3" - The sound of heavy rainfall help.jpg me.jpg Page - yshdt.com/help * ((Not much is known about this page during this time)) * Images - "help.jpg" - Same storm drain image that was on yshdt.com/index Page - yshdt.com/news * Title - "2" * Source - "..." * Images - "2s.png" - Another newspaper clipping. The misused capitalized letters spell out "COME", leading players to a yshdt.com/come 2s.png Page - yshdt.com/yes * Title - "YES" * Images - "yes.png" - A Japanese sign with the red dot and a gas mask in the background. The text translates to the following: WARNING: Long-term exposure to rear of factory may cause death or illness. You must wear protective gear in the area. Please remember more than anything else for your future safety. * Audio - "WARNING!!!.wav" - A SSTV signal that reveals an image of five numbers when decoded: "18203", leading players to yshdt.com/18203 Yes.png Page - yshdt.com/come * Title - "THESE" * Source - "ONE OF THESE PLACES" * Images - "GOTYOU.png" - The same locations from yshdt.com/them are displayed, now with hands of darkness reaching out for them from Florida. Florida, West Virginia, and Ohio are circled. GOTYOU.png 4/23/15 Page - yshdt.com/18203 * Title - "Please respond soon..." * Source - "...Accessing...Accessing..." * Audio - "thisisgroundcontrol.wav" - Recording of white noise followed by a number's station. When decoded, the numbers translated to: Please tell me the code look on your note page for more information. * Other - "tower.swf" - A swf file of a photographed radio tower with a flashing light Page - yshdt.com/psychology * Title - "It's been too long." * Images - "pnotes.png" - Notes chastising the players. "File 3" can be seen written in the background Pnotes.png Page - yshdt.com/networking * Title - "Untitled Document" * Text - "Notes:" * Text - "1" ((A link to a .zip file titled "the COlOR")) ** This was password protected - the answer was "FFFCD6" ** Links to "1.png" * Text - "2" ((A link to a .rar file titled "It affects everything, but is not real")) ** This was password protected - the answer was "Time" ** Links to "2.png" * Text - "3" ((A link to a .rar file titled "The Ascension of Jesus by Benjamin West")) ** This was password protected - the answer was "ASCENSION" ** Links to "3.png" * Text - "5" ((A link to a .zip file titled "help")) ** Links to "5.png" * Text - "6" ((A link to a .txt file titled "linkaggregation")) ** The text reads "NO WAY BACK" repeatedly * Images - "1.png" - A shadowy figure standing in a doorway * Images - "2.png" - The same image but with glowing eyes * Images - "3.png" - A painting of Jesus ascending into Heaven * Images - "5.png" - A photo of a storm drain 1.png 02.png ascensionJesus.png 5.png 5/3/15 Page - yshdt.com/index * Title - "MASON" * Source - "WHATDIDYOUDO" * Other - "drain.swf" - A swf file of a drainage cap with a device sitting next to it. Three lights are blinking on the device in the sequence of "1 321 321 123 123 1". Page - yshdt.com/networking * Text - "Notes:" * Text - "4" ((A link to a .rar file titled "UQSA6WUBMZS38DTY7ZT5T27O7DPU7JP87ZU7O3.rar")) ** This was password protected - The answer was "ASCENSION" ** Links to "4.txt" which reads the following: MasonFreed * Text - "7" ((A link to a .zip file titled "Is this my face.zip")) ** This was password protected - The answer was "mask" ** Links to "Untitled-1.png" * Text - "9" ((A link to yshdt.com/come)) * Text - "10" ((A link to a .rar file titled "Wells had considered the notion of time travel before.rar")) ** This was password protected - The answer was "timebomb" ** Links to "20150503_023757.jpg" * Text - "10.5" ((A link to a .jpg file titled "11.png")) * Images - "Untitled-1.png" - An image of adult Link from Ocarina of Time either wearing a mask or missing his face outright * Images - "20150503_023757.jpg" - A photo of some bomb plans. A cipher is written on the page that reads "Messages through time" * Images - "11.png" - A creepy smiling face displaying the text "IM WATCHING" Untitled-1.png Plans.jpg 11.png Page - yshdt.com/come * Title - "THIS" * Source - "..." * Images - "GOTHIM.png" - Same images as "GOTYOU.png", except the darkness has expanded even further. Florida is now completely covered in darkness. West Virginia now has an 'X' going through it, with the word "HIM" written below GOTHIM.png Page - yshdt.com/18203 * "tower.swf" - The same .swf file from before, only now one of the three flashing red lights is green Category:Websites